yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Brindley
Lewis Alan [citation needed]' Brindley', a.k.a. Grandma Hitler, Hat Boy or Silk Shirt Guy (born October 1983), is Managing Director at Yogscast Ltd and plays the character 'Xephos' in the popular Shadow of Israphel series. Lewis attended the University of Manchester in the 2002-2006 period studying chemistry. His previous jobs include technology scientist, organic chemist and freelance science journalist. His interests include computing, audio and video editing and gaming. By his past jobs it should be clear why he is often considered the more intellegent half of his gaming partnership with Simon Lane. Although not currently playing World of Warcraft Lewis was most recently playing a Gnome Warrior called Zephos. Lewis's Minecraft character is called Xephos. Education and career Lewis Brindley was educated at King Edward VI Grammar School in ChelmsfordYoung science writers pick-up awards (The Telegraph) and studied Chemistry at the University of Manchester from 2002 to 2006. In 2000, Lewis (then only 16 years old) entered The Daily Telegraph/BASF Young Science Writer Awards with his article Breathe slowly and keep asthma at bay.Breathe slowly and keep asthma at bay (The Telegraph) In the article, Lewis reveals that he had asthma his entire life, but that his condition was improved by "ButeykoButeyko method (Wikipedia)," a Russian method that uses "breath-holding" and "reduced breathing techniques". Lewis won the "younger category" of the awards for his article on the alternative asthma treatment, and had a picture taken with Princess Anne. The Royal Society of Chemistry was the place of employment for Lewis Brindley while he worked there as a Freelance Science Writer/Journalist from August 2006 to September 2010. Brindley's experience included "writing news and features for the Royal Society of Chemistry's magazine Chemistry World: more than three hundred articles published," and "regular attendance at press briefings across the country and reporting back from conferences abroad, such as the EU Chemistry Congress held in September 2008 in Turin." Several of the articles written by Lewis Brindley and published in Chemistry World can be found on the website of the Royal Society of Chemistry.Site Search (Royal Society of Chemistry) Family and relationships Lewis is the son of Allen (or Alan) Brindley, who has appeared in one Yogscast video.My dad comments on Borderlands (YouTube) Lewis also has a brother, as revealed in the YoGPoD episode 26: Your Granddad Was A Bee? (18/01/2010)YoGPoD 26: Your Grandad Was A Bee? (Podcast Alley), where Lewis mentions that he saw the movie Avatar with his brother. Lewis is currently dating Hannah. There are two rumoured ways that Lewis could have met Hannah; Simon first insisted that she was working as a waitress in a Tiki Bar, which Lewis was visiting. However Lewis denied this and said that she was a Yognau(gh)t who sent him photos of herself ( both were revealed in "The Nodrassil Radio Interview Version"). The Yogscast Simon and Lewis began uploading videos to YouTube in July 2008. Their YouTube channel, BlueXephos, initially started out as a World of Warcraft "How-to" channel, in which they uploaded videos of their guild (Ye Olde Goone Squade) killing bosses, with commentary on how to beat said boss in the foreground. The first episode of the YogPod was released in on the 5th of Febuary 2009 and was recorded during the snowy days of February which occured that year, thus, the first episode was named 'Snowcast'. Trivia *If you prefer Lewis over Simon, you are a Yognaut (as in 'astronaut'), rather than a Yognaught (as in 'nought' or zero). *Lewis' birthday is on the 22nd October. *Lewis repeatedly whistles when he speaks, although he always denies having a gap in his teeth. *It has been said that Lewis, along with Simon, is a member of the secret society known as The 1956 Club. *Other interesting traits Lewis has includes his strange laugh and that he is scared of anything with more legs than him. *He's also rumoured to be the son of God, which Simon revealed. Simon then also told us that he is in fact God and that he created the Earth in six days and the YogPod on the seventh. This however contridicts the fact that Allen Brindley is Lewis' father, unless Simon is Allen, or Simon was talking bullshit. *Lewis's old glasses are somewhere at the bottom of a river in California due to a loss of internet and an angry simon. *Lewis is allergic to cats (Hannah's Advent Calender Day 23). *Lewis is also allergic to nuts according to Hannah's Advent Calender Day 7 . *As the yogscast hit their target for the chrismas livestreams, lewis got to put on a Bee coustum... for a lady. *As witnessed in the Day 4 Christmas livestreams, Lewis (along with Hannah) have no idea how to use the WiiU. Quotes * "Fuckin' Hell!" * "Flippin' heck!" * "Are you alright there, friend?" * "Let me just kill this pig..." * "We're not retreating, we are advancing in a different direction!" * "I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it." * "Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on." * "Ohp?" * "Oh no, you dead?!" * Look, it's fine * "Um, does anyone have any pork?" * "The thing is..."Yogscast's song: The thing is montage song (YouTube) * "I shouldn't have done that. That's probably cheating." * "Poosh the butan." * "I may die at this point, however..... shit." * "Careful, friend!" * "Um, holy shit, son." * "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaaaaaaarrgh!" * "Oh God Simon, what is going on?" * "Oh God Simon, what are you doing?" * "Oh God Simon, where are you?" * "Oh God Simon, what have you done?" * "This game is beautiful." * It's good isn't it? (When showing Simon new stuff) * "GAMES AWESOME." * "Siiimoonnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!" * "You're like a naughty school child!" * "/give honeydew 46 1" * "I just did a little trump!" * "Not much to motorboat there, to be honest." * "Oh goodness me!" * "My brain's lagging." * "Re *whistle* cently" * "Balls to this, I'm cheating" * "HAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!" * "Ooof, oh" * "Oh, blimey, I think I need a cup of tea and a sit down after that" * "Op, crikey." * "Eiffel Tower!" * "Oh God, that cow's moo got cut off!" * "Man up Bitch!" * "AWWWWWWWWW!!!! * "Fucking hells bells!" * "I enjoy being able to feel Notch's lovely face against my buttocks." * "Oh.. Wait look theres a leeeev v v ver here. (After Simon says "Where?) Look look look, its right here." * "Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup *while jumping*." * "Simon, you've turned into a robot again" * "Balls to you!" * "You can't build the walls out of pork." * "How does trees work?" * "Cummin' in your eye!" * "What, What Happened?" * "Stop buying letters!" Gallery Lewis.jpg|The first picture of Lewis ever seen by Yognau(gh)ts. Lewis/Xephos.png Lewis gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis at Gamescom. Lewis simon gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis with Simon on the plane en-route to Gamescom. Simon-and-lewis.jpg Xephos.png|Lewis' Minecraft skin. Lewis last converstaion with peva.png|Lewis's last conversation with Peva lewisavatar.png|Lewis's Avatar xephos_newnose.jpg|Updated avatar. simon-and-lewis-2.png|Lewis and Simon after meeting Agent 47. yogscast-lewis.png streams_1.png|Lewis Brindley, an inspiration and role-model to children all around the globe. Simon-and-Lewis-4.png|Lewis attacking Simon during the Christmas Livestreams. Simon-and-Lewis-5.png|Ditto. Lewis1.png|Lewis during the Christmas Livestreams. Lewis3.png|Ditto. Lewis4.png|Ditto. Lewis5.png|Ditto. Lewis2.png|Lewis and Hannah during the Christmas Livestreams. Lewis stream.jpg|Lewis playing minecraft on day 9 of professional streaming. Christmas Livestreams.jpg|Simon and Lewis during the Livestream announcement videos LewisOwl.png|Lewis "hiding" Lewis Cartoon.jpg|Lewis as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Simon and Lewis have been waiting.jpg|Ditto Blizzcon3.jpg|At Blizzcon with Hannah and Simon. Blizzcon1.jpg BlueXepBck2.png|Simon & Lewis' Youtube background. LewisBee.jpg|Lewis in his bee costume. References Category:People Category:Table of Content Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Staff